Until You're Gone
by The Dancing Ginger 711
Summary: "When I got home that night I went straight to my room, right past my dad, who was asking me what was wrong. I hadn't felt this upset in so long and it felt really strange, I didn't even know what to do, all I wanted was to curl up in my bed and cry myself to sleep, but apparently I couldn't because Iggy came storming into my room. " Please R&R :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So this is a story I wrote for English class, it was a one shot but now I changed the end and I am continuing it. I do not own any of the maximum ride characters. **

**I hope you enjoy! **

**Max**

"You are such a horrible person!" he shouted at me. "I don't even know how I could have ever loved you." I stared at him shocked, jaw on the floor, eyes bugged out. This wasn't like him at all, he was never rude and he would never say anything that would hurt me. I was so confused by what he was saying to me now that I couldn't even remember if I had done anything that would make him say this.

Tears threatening to fall from my eyes, I couldn't help it, I whimpered his name, "Fang." It was so quiet that I wondered if he had even heard me.

He had, it was obvious by what he said next, "What!?" yelled Fang. "What could you possibly want from me now? You know what; just don't even talk to me. I don't want to be near you. I don't want to see you. I don't even want to hear your voice." I couldn't believe that he was saying any of this. I didn't even know what he was talking about. What made him feel this way towards me? None of it made any sense at all.

"I hate you." He said in the cruelest voice I had ever heard him use. In all of the years that I had known him, I had never heard him speak in that tone with anyone, especially not me. Those three small words made me, Maximum Ride, start to cry. He was clearly surprised that I was crying because when I looked up at him with tears streaming down my cheeks, he looked a bit shocked to see that anything he said would ever make me cry. I was shocked too, it takes a lot to make me cry, the last time that anybody saw me crying was when my mom died. That was four years ago.

"Why are you crying!? You have no right at all to cry. This is entirely your own fault. I never did anything to deserve what you have done to me. You have always taken my friendship and my love for granted and have never once thanked me for all I have done for you. Well, that's all going to change now because I am going to be out of your life for good. Don't try to talk to me at school, don't call me, don't text me, don't do anything that involves communication with me," he said harshly.

"What did I even do?" I asked him quietly.

"Don't act all innocent, Max, we both know that you are far from it." I still wasn't sure what he was talking about, but soon the halls would start filling with kids trying to get to their next class, and he would be gone with them. He would just be another face in the crowd, trying to pass by me. That was not at all what I wanted; I never wanted to lose him because of anyone or anything. It was bad enough knowing that he was mad at me for a reason that I didn't know of, but knowing that he may never love me again, that was definitely the worst part. Scratch that, watching him walk away when the bell rang was the worst part.

**Fang **

I could not believe her! I never would have thought that she would stoop so low. Going off and kissing other guys, like Dylan and Sam. They are both huge losers. Lissa told me everything about Max kissing them. Normally I wouldn't believe her but she does seem to know everything about who is kissing who these days. She must have been telling the truth because she wouldn't lie to me, she had the biggest crush on me for forever. It got kind of creepy sometimes too.

Lissa told me that Max was making out with Dylan behind the gym, and then she was making out with Sam after school on Wednesday. Max told me that she loved me, but how could you do that if you love someone? It makes no sense to me. Now I have found out that my girlfriend of two years cheated on me twice, I broke up with her and I saw her cry for the first time in four years. What a day.

I was walking down the hall on my way to fourth period, when I saw Max's older brother, Iggy. Iggy was my age, seventeen, while Max was sixteen. Iggy had been my best friend, other than Max, for as long as I could remember. For some reason he had always loved to make bombs and such, he was a pyro at heart.

As I approached him, my heart started to beat a bit faster in fear of what he would do when I told him about breaking up with Max. You see, Iggy had always been very over protective of Max, no boy had ever gotten close to her until me, and that was only because I grew up with her and was best friends with Iggy.

"Iggy, I need to talk to you for a minute," I said to him in a voice that probably sounded a bit guilty.

"What did you do now Fang?" he asked.

"You're really not going to be very happy when I tell you, so prepare yourself."

"Get on with it Fang. What happened?" He was starting to get inpatient with me now.

"Okay, well, me and Max just broke up," I said quietly, hoping that he wouldn't hurt me too bad.

"What!? Why!? I thought everything was so perfect, what happened?" Something suddenly clicked in his head as realization appeared on his face, "Dude, if you hurt my baby sister, you will be so dead." This was what I was scared of, but really he would have no right to hurt me because it was really all Max's fault. She was the one who went around kissing those other guys behind my back. Iggy should understand, it had happened to him before too. This one girl was dating him for like three months then got bored and started cheating with other guys. I wonder if Max had just gotten bored of me like that girl did of Iggy. Anyways, I just had to tell him the truth and then he would be fine with it, he wouldn't hurt me.

"Okay, well Lissa told me that Max was making out with a bunch of other guys behind my back and she really seemed to be telling the truth. So I went to Max to confront her and she wouldn't say anything to me so I figured it was true, then I broke up with her because her cheating on me was really painful and I don't think I would have been able to let that go." Wow, that was a lot of talking for me. I normally don't talk that much, but I guess that this was an exception.

"So she actually cheated on you?" he asked, looking a bit confused. I nodded, not really wanting to talk much more. "I can't believe she would do that to you, that's just low."

"Yeah, I know." I said.

**Max **

When I got home that night I went straight to my room, right past my dad, who was asking me what was wrong. I hadn't felt this upset in so long and it felt really strange, I didn't even know what to do, all I wanted was to curl up in my bed and cry myself to sleep, but apparently I couldn't because Iggy came storming into my room.

"What is wrong with you Max!?" he shouted at me. He looked really angry. Great, just what I needed, another person angry with me for a reason I didn't know.

"Iggy, what are you talking about?" I asked quite calmly, well as calm as a girl can be when her boyfriend just broke up with her and she was on the verge of tears.

"Don't act like you don't know Max. God, I thought you were above that but apparently I was wrong."

"What are you talking about? I don't have a clue what is going on and you and Fang are both turning on me all of a sudden!" I was crying again, in front of my brother too, that was just the worst feeling and it made me cry even more.

"Oh please Max, you know what you did to him and you know it was wrong, don't pretend like you don't," he said with a hint of disgust in his eyes. I couldn't help it then, seeing my brother, who was supposed to be there for me and stand up for me, look at me with such distaste, I was completely sobbing.

"Why are you doing this?" I squeaked. "You are supposed to be my older brother who stands up for me and looks out for me but you are treating me like I am garbage that you don't want to look at. I don't get what happened and no one will tell me." This was all so terrible and I wanted it to just end, for me to wake up and it have been a terrible nightmare. I wasn't that lucky though.

Iggy just shook his head at me and walked out of my room. I heard his door slam behind him when he got there. Once I heard the door shut, I collapsed back onto my bed and hid my face in the pillow, letting all of my tears fall into the soft fabric. It felt like the people who I loved most in the world were just turning on me and I wouldn't be able to take it if anyone else did.

I decided that it probably wouldn't be very good to just sit in my room and mope around. I had to get out and do something with my friends to get my mind off of things. I went to my desk to get my laptop and sat back down on my bed. I opened my laptop and went straight to facebook hoping Nudge would be online. I was pretty sure she would be because she is always online. Once I signed in the first thing that I saw on my newsfeed was Fang's status.

Fang Martinez Says- **'How come once I get something good it always has to go away just when I think it is going to be perfect forever? I don't understand how people can just tear someone up like that and expect them not to get hurt. Anyone who does this must just have no heart and never actually have loved the person they hurt. These people disgust me and they are the lowest you can get in my books. You know who you are. I will never forgive you for what you have done to me. We have always been so close but now it will never be the same again. Don't try to come running back because it won't work…. /3' **

I didn't know what to say to that. It shocked me yet again. I went down to read the comments and I was appalled. There were 16, but the ones that stood out the most to me were the ones from my friends.

Nudge Harrison Says- **'I know who you are talking about, and I really can't picture her doing anything to hurt you but if she did I will be insanely mad with her.**

Iggy Ride Says- **'I don't know why nobody is saying her name 'cause it's obvious anyways, it's Max. My own sister hurt my best friend and now she is going to face whatever happens. Fang never did anything to her and then she goes and does that to him. I didn't know that she could stoop so low.**

Ella McAdams Says- **'Wow Max, I thought you were better than that. I thought I knew you pretty well as my best friend, apparently not….'**

They mostly went on like that, but I stopped reading because I couldn't stand to think about how everyone thought of me now. I had to inbox Nudge to make sure she didn't hate me. If anyone were to not hate me it would be Nudge. I pulled up a chat with her hoping she would answer.

_**Max-**_** Nudge? Do you hate me?**

_**Nudge- **_**Well, I'm not too fond of you at the moment and I don't think I will be forgiving you for what you did to Fang. He didn't deserve that Max. All he has ever done for you is good and straight from his heart. What you did was cruel and unnecessary.**

_**Max- **_**Can you tell me what I did, please? I don't know and no one will tell me.**

_**Nudge-**_** Max, just go away, I'm not talking to you anymore. Goodbye.**

_**Max-**_** No! Nudge, please don't just go. I need someone to talk to me while I have to go through this. I can't do it alone! **

_**Max-**_** Nudge? **

She never replied so I just left her alone. I may not know what I did, but whatever it was it must have been really bad and I was starting to even hate myself a bit. This really was not good, like at all. All of my friends were mad at me and I couldn't do anything about it because they wouldn't talk to me!

_I'll just go to bed early now_, I thought. _I have nothing better to do; maybe it will all be better in the morning. _But a little voice in the back of my head told me that I was lying to myself.

I eventually fell into a restless sleep, that didn't help much. When I woke up I went downstairs to get some food. I got down the stairs to see that Iggy was in the kitchen making his famous pancakes and bacon. My stomach started to rumble and I was hoping that he would give me some.

"Hey Igs," I said hoping he would answer. He didn't. "Are you going to talk to me any time soon?" he just ignored me, going back to flipping his pancakes. "Iggy, I really don't want you to be mad at me. Can you at least tell me what I did?"

"Max, I am not talking to you now, so just leave me alone." He finally said.

"Oh. Well I'm going out after I get ready then." I told him hoping that he might care what I was going to do, but knowing that he wouldn't.

I walked up to my room not feeling very hungry any more. Once I got to my room I picked out my outfit, did my hair and put on a bit of make-up. When I was done with that I walked back downstairs to tell my dad I was going.

"Daaaaady! I'm going out!" I screamed down to his office in the basement.

"Okay hon!" he shouted back.

I walked out the door trying to think of somewhere I could go. In this town everyone knows everyone, so it was not probable that there were people who still didn't know what happened with me and Fang. Fang! That's where I would go, I had to talk to him to see if he would tell me what I did. Maybe if he would talk to me and let me explain that I never did anything, everything would be okay again. I changed direction to go to his house. While I was walking there I noticed people on the street giving me dirty looks. That hurt a lot because half of them wouldn't have even known the details and if they did, they knew more than I did.

When I got to Fang's house I knocked on the door and his mom answered. She saw me and her face fell a bit from the smile that she originally had on her face. Clearly Fang had told her what happened.

"Hi, Mrs. Martinez." I said with a small shy smile, maybe it would lighten the mood, you never know.

"Max." she said with a curt nod of her head. She obviously was not very happy with me at the moment.

"Is Fang home?" I asked as politely as I could. She nodded her head telling me that he was in fact home. "Can I come in and talk to him?" she shook her head no. Gosh, I just wanted to talk to him. She didn't have to be so rude. I couldn't believe what she did next. It was one of the rudest things I have ever seen. She slammed the door in my face! Everyone who I have ever been close to was turning on me. It was so awful, and hard to bare. I think the only people who hadn't turned on me were my dad and my other older brother Ari, who was away at collage.

The thing about my two brothers was that they had both always been very protective of me, so when Ari came back for a visit tomorrow one of two things could happen; he could be on my side and believe what I say, or he could just turn on my like everyone else had. I was really hoping that it was the first one, obviously.

Ari and I had always been close, he would always be there for me and I always looked up to him. When he left for collage I still had Iggy, but it just wasn't the same without Ari. I was so glad that he was coming home tomorrow.

When I got home later that night, I went straight to bed hoping that the next day would come quicker so I could see Ari. I fell asleep with a million things on my mind.

I woke up in the morning to someone shaking me and saying, "Maxie! Wake up!" wait, I recognized that voice.

"ARI!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and jumped on him to tackle him, sadly he was a lot stronger than me so I couldn't. I ended up giving him a big giant hug instead.

"Maxie, you really must have missed me." he laughed, I nodded to him because I really did miss him a lot. "I missed you too, it's really hard not knowing what my baby sister is up to all the time. I kept getting worried that you would get into some big trouble or get hurt, and no one would tell me 'cause I was so far away." He was shaking his head at his silliness. I was just staring at him with a look on my face that must have told him something was up.

"What happened Max? Did someone hurt you? Did something real bad happen? What can I do to help?" Now his smile was gone and he just looked worried.

"Ari, I don't even know what I did, but on Friday Fang broke up with me, and apparently everyone else knows why but won't tell me." By that point I had started crying. _What is with me and crying these days? _I thought to myself. "Iggy knows too, and he won't tell me either and I think that he hates me now 'cause he won't talk to me at all unless it's to yell at me and call me a horrible person."

"Stay here for a few minutes Maxie." he told me, "I'm going to go talk to Iggy and see if he will tell me what happened." I nodded to him signaling that he could go and I would be fine to wait for him for a while.

He left the room and went down to Iggy's room where I'm guessing Iggy must have been. I walked to my still opened door so that I could try to listen to what they were saying. It was hard to hear because Iggy's room was pretty far away from mine, but I could hear little bits of what they were saying, mostly just one word every time they said something a bit loud. I had a bad feeling about how this was going to end up. _What if Ari hates me after this too? I can't deal with that. _

When he came back, Ari was fuming with anger. It was clearly a big deal, and he wasn't going to let any of it go until he knew everything and it was all back to normal.

"He said that you cheated on Fang with like five other guys. Is that true? Please tell me it's not Max." He was actually giving me a chance to tell my side and he told me what I did! Wait, I never cheated on Fang, ever. I would never cheat on anybody, that is just wrong. Now I understood why Fang and Iggy were both so mad at me, Fang despises anyone who cheats and Iggy got cheated on by his last girlfriend. It all made sense now.

"Ari, I never have and never would cheat on anyone! You have to believe that." I told him.

"I believe you Max. We just have to get everyone else to believe it now. I think I can probably get Iggy to believe it. He should be pretty easy to crack. If we get Iggy he can help us with Fang since he is the most likely to be able to get Fang to trust him."

"Thank you Ari. You really are the best brother anyone could ever ask for." With that I gave him a hug that only a brother and sister can share. One of those hugs that has all the meaning and love in the world.

The next day at school was terrible. Iggy still hadn't forgiven me and then at the end of the day I missed the bus and I obviously couldn't get a ride with Fang and Iggy. Now I was walking home all alone. If I wanted to get home quicker, there was this little alley that would save me going all the way around town. The alley was a bit creepy but I could put up with it just one day. While I was walking down it, I heard a snicker to my right. Well that was strange. I ignored it and kept walking until I heard it again, but it sounded different than the last one. I turned around to look for whatever made the noise. What I saw was a group of drunkish looking guys, there were about five of them and they were staring at me in a way that made me really uncomfortable. Next thing I knew they were all walking towards me and laughing with each other.

**Fang**

When Iggy and I got back to his house on Monday after going out for some nachos with the guys, Ari was back at home and he looked really worried.

"Hey man, what's wrong?" Iggy asked.

"Have you seen Max? She should have been home like half an hour ago. She texted me to tell me that she was walking and would come right home. She hasn't texted me back for about an hour and I'm getting really worried about her." Worried didn't exactly explain what he was. He was more completely freaking out.

"Last I saw her was when she left school. She couldn't really get into much trouble just walking home." Iggy was completely the opposite of Ari. He was as calm as you could be. I on the other hand was a little worried myself. There was this alley that Iggy and I used to take to get to his house faster when we couldn't drive. It was a really bad alley that this little gang of guys who are always drunk hung out in. I decided to ask Ari if he was concerned about the same thing that I was.

"Hey Ari, do you think that she would have taken the alley?" I asked him. He nodded that he did, indeed think that. I looked over to Iggy to see that realization had crossed his face, and then the realization turned into fear. Fear that his little sister may get hurt. Fear of what those guys could do to her. Fear for her life.

"We have to go find her. She could get hurt if she took the alley!" I'm pretty sure that Iggy was close to tears as he said this.

We all rushed out of the house, into Iggy's car. On our way there Ari spoke up directing his words at me.

"Fang, I just want you to know that Max never cheated on you and that you are a stupid idiot to believe that she ever would. Max has always been the best girl anyone-"

"Ari." I tried to cut him off but he just continued talking.

"- has ever met. She doesn't deserve to be treated like everyone is treating her."

"Ari!" I shouted. He finally stopped talking. "I know that she didn't cheat. Lissa came and told me that she was lying to me on Friday because she was jealous but then she realized what she had done so she decided to fix it."

"Oh. Well in that case…" he trailed off.

The rest of the car ride was silent for the most part. We were all too scared to talk. When we arrived at the alley, Iggy was the first one to jump out of the car. He had literally jumped out while Ari was still driving. By the time that Ari and I had gotten out of the car, he was already running towards the alley, calling out Max's name. We caught up to him only when he was just standing there staring at something with tears running down his face and his mouth gaping open. I looked over to where he was staring and what I saw was horrifying. Max was laying on the ground against the wall, her clothes were all torn up around her and she was covered in her own blood. Her normally tanned skin was as pale as death and her face looked lifeless.

Ari was the first to snap out of it and run to her, shouting her name like his life depended on it. Once he got to her he immediately picked her up and ran to the car, not even checking her injuries, just determined to get her to the hospital as soon as we could. Iggy and I ran into the car right after him. I sat in the back and pulled Max's head onto my lap. She looked like she was waking up a bit.

"Max?" She looked up at me slightly then closed her eyes again. "Max, baby stay with me. Don't go to sleep again, you can't go to sleep. Try to keep your eyes open for me, baby." I was trying to keep her awake so that I would know that she was okay.

"Fang." She mumbled almost incoherently.

"Yes Max, I'm here, stay with me."

"M'kay."

It made me feel so much more relieved to know that she was awake and could hear me and reply to me. We were almost at the hospital now, only about two minutes and we would be there.

We finally made it. By that time Max was almost unconscious again. I was trying to keep her awake as best as I could. She was rushed straight to emergency and we were forced to sit in the waiting room. It was absolute torture waiting without knowing if Max would be okay. I just wanted to see her and tell her that I was sorry and nothing like that would ever happen again and she would be okay soon.

When the doctor came to get us he told us that we could go in one at a time and that she was not doing very well. He said if she were to heal it would take a long time, but most of her wounds were extremely bad and there was a good chance of her dying.

We all decided that Ari would go in first because he was the closest brother to Max, then Iggy would, and lastly I could go see her.

They both took a pretty long time to see her but I guess that was understandable. They are her brothers after all.

When it was finally my turn to see her I walked in and the first thing that I did was run to her and apologize, for everything.

"Max, I am so sorry, I never should have believed Lissa, it was stupid of me and I hope that you can forgive me. Please."

Max just sat there staring at me with wide eyes, never taking them away from mine. It was so painful to look into those big chocolate eyes filled with so much hurt and pain. I could just tell by the way that she clenched her jaw and bit her lip that she was still in so much pain, physical and emotional. It was all my fault, Max looking at me like that was all my fault and I would have to carry the guilt for the rest of my life. Even if she forgave me eventually.

"Max, please say something, anything. Please, I can't take you just sitting there looking at me like that. I need you to say something. I need to know that you are okay. Please Max." I was pleading, begging, at that point I would have done anything to get her to say something to me.

As she just sat there staring at me I could see her visibly relax a bit, it was a small movement in her jaw line that I just barely noticed. I was hoping this meant she was going to say something to me finally. As it turned out, I was right and she did say something to me.

"I hate you."

**Okay, so I know this isn't the best redo of it, but I just wanted to put enough on the end of this chapter that it will make sense to continue it. I think this will work well enough. **

**Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. **

**Xoxox Acacia **

11


	2. AN just to clear things up

Hey guys, so I'm sorry if I confused you all. This story originally had a different ending where Max died but I got asked by a lot of people to change that and continue, and I guess I forgot to take out at the top that it was a one shot. But now that is changed so everything should be fine I hope.

Just to be clear, I am updating this and for all of you who reviewed, thank you so much! I love you all!

If you have any questions about this story then please feel free to PM me and I will be more than happy to explain anything to you.

Well I hope that cleared everything up for all of those who were confused and didn't read the original.

Xoxox Acacia


End file.
